Maybe, Baby
by SkyMaiden
Summary: "Temari." The brunette spoke. "Temari, I want to have a baby." It was when her girlfriend uttered those words she felt her entire world crash around her..."Um, what did you say?" Tenten x Temari
1. Being Cautious

**A/n: I'm going to try to make this Temari/Tenten as humorous and cute as possible. I like the idea of this and hope to make a good fic out of it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A long sigh escaped a petite, brown-haired female as she watched some children running after one another at a park. Lately all of her thoughts seemed to wander on to kids. Tenten didn't think she ever wanted to be a mom, but as more time began to pass her mind kept entertaining the possibility.

"_Maybe_…" she thought.

"Hey Ten what's up? You've been zoning out for a while over there." Her co-worker Tayuya spoke. The sound of her voice brought her back to reality.

Huh, oh was I?"

"Yeah you've been watching those damn brats playing across the street at that park again. Hm," she chuckled. "You may want to be careful Ten someone may take you as some type of pedophile."

The brunette hiccupped and coughed loudly.

"W-What?" she stammered out. "T…That's bullshit Tayuya."

The red-head just grinned.

"Jeez relax I was kidding with you. Are you alright though? You seem distracted about something."

She did have quite a lot of thoughts swirling around in her head.

"I do have some stuff I'm thinking about."

"Are you having problems with Blondie?" Tayuya questioned.

A small frown graced the brunette's lips.

"She has a name Tayuya."

Tayuya simply rolled her eyes as if she cared.

"Fine, fine Temari." She barely got the whole name out with a straight face. "Are things okay with you two?"

"Yes we're fine."

"Aw," the red-head pouted. "I guess there goes my chance." She sat next to the brunette then placed her hand on to her shoulder. "When are you going to ditch Blondie and have a good time with me?"

Tenten could never be sure with Tayuya on whether or not the red-head was simply kidding or being serious. For years Tayuya had openly flirted with her in front of Temari at times. However she didn't know how much of the woman's antics were for real.

"Tayuya stop kidding." Tenten turned red slightly pushing her hand away.

"Hm," Tayuya smirked. "_Who's kidding,"_ she thought to herself while eyeing the brown-eyed female. She always thought she was making herself very clear of her intentions.

"Okay I give if everything's okay with you and…" she paused. "Temari then what's going on?"

Tenten hadn't discussed these feelings she was having with anyone. She did feel comfortable talking to Tayuya but this was an issue she didn't think she should tell her about. She couldn't without at least telling Temari first, especially since Temari happened to be her girlfriend as well as the other party involved in whatever choice she might make.

"It's uh…complicated." Tenten finished.

Tayuya just shrugged her shoulders. She knew when to stay out of a person's business.

"Alright then you can tell me when you're ready." She decided. "I'm going to get back to work. You know some of us do actually work around here instead of daydreaming all day."

"Hey." The brown-eyed female shouted out. "I do not daydream all day."

"Yeah, whatever Ten, later." The red-head waved back to her leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts once again.

She and Temari were good. They were solid. So there shouldn't really be a problem with her bringing up the topic of children. Tenten looked at the photo on her desk.

"_I should be able to tell you anything right Temari_?" she thought while looking at the sandy-blonde in the picture. There she was with a serious expression on her face that was enough to make even the bravest of people nervous.

"_Who am I kidding? Temari is….challenging sometimes_." She chose a word to describe her girlfriend.

The brown-eyed female decided to just get back to work in an attempt to distract her from the children playing across the street. She needed to put those thoughts aside for the time being. Yet she doubted if those thoughts would stay buried for too long. They would eventually resurface because lately her mind wouldn't allow her to think of anything else. The possibility of being a mother was becoming more and more real to her.

"It's funny because I never really thought too much about it before but…" she paused. "It feels like a possibility."

She went back to work occasionally staling glances at the clock. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. Today was one of those days where she wanted to curl up with a good book, maybe grab a bowl of ice cream and relax.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

Eventually before she knew it lunch had rolled around. The only way she had known for sure was when Tayuya came back over to her.

"Hey Ten are you awake in there? Do you want to go get some food?"

She didn't answer right away which caused the red-head to frown. She waved a hand in front of her.

"Ten, hey earth to Tenten?"

"Hm," she snapped out of it. "Oh, hey what's up?"

"It's time for lunch do you want to go and get something?"

"Oh, um…"

"You've got to eat you know besides maybe taking a walk will help clear your head for a while. It seems a bit clouded lately."

"Sure I guess we can go grab lunch. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Hm," Tayuya shrugged. "No, not really cheap but tasty works for me besides as long as I can get you alone." She smiled seductively causing the brown-eyed female to turn quite red.

"Uh…Tayuya quit okay."

She sighed. "You're reluctance is cute. Alright I'll play along. It's getting late so are we going to lunch or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten agreed. "We'll go just let me finish up here."

"Hurry up okay. I'm starving here."

"You don't have to wait for me if you're really hungry don't let me keep you. Go on."

It took everything the red-head to stop from wanting to pound her head against the wall in frustration. Tenten appeared to be missing the whole point of her obvious advances.

"_She has to get that I want to be alone with her. When did seduction get to be a pain in the ass like this?"_

Many times Tayuya thought that she should probably give up on pursuing the brunette. She did have a girlfriend in Temari and they did seem rather serious. Then sometimes it only took one look in those chocolate-brown orbs and Tayuya found herself falling all over again. She didn't care if Tenten was seeing someone. She didn't mind a little healthy competition and she knew she had quite the competition in the sandy-blonde. Temari had been very similar to herself in terms of aggression and take charge persona.

"_No Blondie definitely won't back down that's for sure."_

Tenten noticed Tayuya with curious eyes. The red-head was spacing out just as she had been doing earlier.

"Now look at whose spacing out. Are you okay Tayuya?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Listen, I…"

"Tenten-chan," a very cheery voice was suddenly heard.

The brown-haired female looked up to see a young woman with platinum-blonde hair and aqua-colored eyes.

"Ino," she smiled then ran over to her friend. "What are you doing here?" "Oh," Tenten whispered in a thoughtful tone. "You brought Ryu-kun,"

Ryu was Ino's 8 month old son. The blond-haired child looked around the room. His bright pools were so full and blazing with life.

"Yeah you barely get to see him as it is. He missed his Aunt Tenten."

"Aw," Tenten cooed.

Tayuya looked like she might be sick for a second but regained herself.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Ino smiled then handed the child over to the brunette who couldn't help but smile at her godson.

"He's too cute."

"Hey Ten I'm going to go okay. I'll see you."

"Huh, oh okay Tayuya I'll take a rain check on lunch alright.

"Sure." The red-head nodded then walked away. Ino looked after her.

"Ten you should be more careful."

"Hm, Ino?"

"You have to realize she wants more than friendship right?"

Tenten became quiet turning her attention fully on to Ryu avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Ino…it's…I'm with Temari."

Ino nodded. "Yeah and I know she has to know that, but it hasn't exactly stopped her has it."

"Ryu-kun you're mommy is crazy isn't she?" she whispered to the boy with the blonde woman looking offended.

"Hey don't tell my son that I'm crazy. You know that I'm right."

"Well it's not as bad as you're trying to make it sound Ino. I have it under control."

She didn't sound too confident and Ino didn't believe her anyway so the blue-eyed female said nothing. Ryu suddenly gripped on to Tenten's finger which caused the brunette to pause. There was a sudden warm feeling rushing through her.

"Aw, Ryu-kun…" she smiled. "Do you like me after all?"

Ino laughed. "He loves you Ten, you know that."

She gently kissed the blond boy's head before handing him back over to his mother.

"So how is Mr. Yamanaka?" she teased and Ino smiled.

She was known to be a little bossy when it came to her husband.

"if you mean my father he's fine, but if you're taking about Naruto he's fine. He's working."

"Hah," Tenten laughed. "Well you know you wear the pants in your family Ino."

She turned red slightly. "That's not funny Ten, and my husband Mr. Uzumaki." She stressed his last name on purpose. "He would agree with me."

"Okay, okay point well received. I'm sorry."

"No problem Ten we still love you don't we Ryu-kun." She smiled at her son.

Tenten adored her godson and cherished any time she had to see him. Only of course with her work schedule it had been difficult.

"Ten seriously though I love you, you know that I do but you really need to be careful about Tayuya. You and Temari are really good together. I don't want you guys breaking up especially not over her."

"Ino I knew that I'm with Temari. It's okay I haven't forgotten."

"Good I should hope not. Hey since I'm here how about I treat you to lunch. I know that you haven't eaten yet."

Tenten sighed. "You know me too well and I' am starving now."

"Great I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay I'll be right there."

Ino left with her son and Tenten was alone once more. She had time to think about her best friends words.

"No," she shook her head. "Tayuya is only joking with me. Ino is just being too cautious right? Yet she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach.


	2. Auntie Ten to the rescue

**A/n: I only have one thing to say GO Temari/Ten they will rule the world, haha okay I don't know about that but it's still intriguing and cute. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>After having had lunch with the blue-eyed female and her godson Tenten returned to work to face a pretty uneventful rest of the day. Tayuya seemed unusually quiet and in fact appeared to be keeping some distance which did strike the brunette as rather odd.<p>

"_Did I do something_?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"_Be careful Ten_." She heard Ino's voice in her head from earlier. She appreciated Ino and her concern for her well-being but she was very much in love and with Temari. They were in a serious committed relationship. She couldn't imagine not being with her.

"Yes, five more minutes and I'm so out of here."

She began to put stuff away. "Why waste time I might as well get a head start."

As the time continued to wind down her phone began to ring.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

She heard an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line. Tenten smiled. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, yourself."

Tenten couldn't help but feel good when she heard that firm, confident voice of her sandy-blonde haired lover. Her confidence was one of the many things that had attracted her to the teal-eyed woman.

"Temari-chan what's going on?"

"I can't just want to hear your voice?"

Tenten blushed. "Yes but you don't usually call me during work. Is everything okay?"

She was pretty positive that there had to be something going on. Temari wouldn't call her when she was working.

"Ten," she started. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home for a few nights."

The brunette felt her heart sink a little at the news.

"Oh,"

"I have some out of town business that I absolutely have to do."

The sandy-blonde really didn't want to leave so suddenly but work was work. She couldn't get out of this one. When Tenten didn't say anything it made Temari worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

"You're lying to me babe, talk to me."

Her voice soothed her and it made her realize how much she really did need to talk with the sandy-blonde. Yet that conversation was something she needed to do in person and not over the phone.

"I'm going to miss you."

Temari gave a nod.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Still," Tenten whispered. "Alright I understand Tem; work calls have a safe trip."

"Hm, I'll be back and we'll do something. Three days without you will make me insanely hot for you when I get back."

A red blush covered the brown-haired female's cheek. Oh yes there would definitely be some passionate welcome home sex when the teal-eyed woman got back home.

"Any excuse for you to get into my bed, ne Tem-chan?"

"Correction it's our bed and I don't ever hear you complain about it."

"_You won't_." She wanted to say but decided not to boost her girl's ego any more than necessary. "Alright, well I'm off the clock. I'm heading home. I'll speak to you later okay babe."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

When Tenten got off the phone she saw Tayuya standing there leaned up against the wall. The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shit," she cursed. "Tayuya what are you doing?"

The red-head chuckled "Relax Ten, you're so jumpy. I was only waiting until you got off the phone to say goodnight. I didn't want to be rude."

Tenten found that surprising because Tayuya was known for her less than flattering behavior that was accompanied by quite the foul mouth. It was a real wonder why she hadn't been fired yet.

"That's never stopped you before."

Tayuya grinned. "What can I say you have a calming effect on me?"

The brunette's mouth flew wide open but no words could be formed right away.

"Uh…."

She smiled at Tenten's reaction it was really too cute. She was really too cute. Tayuya decided however to end it for now and not make the brunette anymore flustered, besides there was always plenty of time to make the moves on her.

"Later Ten I'm out of here myself. I'll see you."

She waved and said no more which only served to confuse Tenten even more. She could only shrug her shoulders and sigh.

"I'll never really understand her." She decided.

She didn't have time to sit and wonder about the wild red-head now when she really wanted one thing. She wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep.

"_Yeah,_" she thought. "Home it is."

The brunette waved goodbye to several others on her way out and wasted no time in trying to make her way home. It didn't stop her from glancing across the street though at the park. There she saw a mother pushing her son on the nearby swings. The child's face was so happy and bright it made her smile.

"That's really so cute."

She pumped her fist slightly. "Yeah, I'm going to have a talk with Temari when she gets back."

She wanted to at least get her feelings out there in the open. Perhaps she could also get an idea on what Temari felt regarding the issue. The couple hadn't ever spoken about kids and from the way Temari often behaved she didn't think she really wanted any either. She hoped that she was wrong on that end though because kids were more than just a possibility to the brown-eyed female. Tenten knew deep down that she wanted to be a mom somehow or another.

However she couldn't force Temari to see her views if she didn't share them too. The whole issue about kids was sensitive and in honesty she didn't want to lose the teal-eyed woman. This was the most serious she had ever been about a person her previous heterosexual relationships included. Temari was all she really wanted in a person and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

"_But if she doesn't want kids then…" _

Tenten shook those thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to think such things she'd cross that bridge when the time came. She made it home finally a grateful sigh escaped her lips. She kicked her shoes off and set her bag down on the couch.

"It's so good to finally be home."

She headed for the bedroom to get out of her work clothes and change into something more comfortable. She chose a pair of shorts and a tank-top. She then headed for the kitchen to grab a snack. Tenten wasn't hungry enough for a whole meal but wanted something to curb the light craving she was feeling. She really wanted to just crash in bed anyway. The petite brown-eyed female scanned the fridge it looked so empty.

"Aw," she sighed. "Oh yeah Temari usually picks up the groceries. Damn and she's gone for a few days."

Well she knew she couldn't very well starve for the next few days. She'd have to eventually stock up on some supplies for her survival was at stake.

"I'll get some stuff after work tomorrow." She decided.

She looked between the container of strawberries and a slice of pie. It was one or the other at this moment. She didn't care to have pie so she settled for the strawberries.

"Makes me kind of wish I had some whip cream to go with this though."

She was then quickly reminded of a particular incident with her girlfriend that involved whip cream and syrup. Her cheeks flushed red at the memory. It had gotten very messy and she had honestly never thought of doing anything that kinky before. It was all Temari's coaxing.

"_Ne, Ten-chan how do you feel about whip cream?"_

She could still the sexy voice of her girlfriend in her mind from that day. Her body felt suddenly warm at the thoughts and memories of that day. She never thought she would like having had her body covered in the stuff and someone licking it off of her.

"Then again she is so good with her mouth."

She knew she had to stop thinking such thoughts or she would make herself very horny, and it was no fun being horny alone without someone to help out. She didn't have an overall problem with going it alone for she had done it before.

"No, I'll wait until she gets home. It's more fun with her anyway."

She plopped down on the couch with her container of strawberries and turned on the TV. There was nothing remotely interesting on and it made her frown.

"Damn, not a thing on at all."

She ate a strawberry and changed the channel repeating this action several times until she had ultimately consumed the entire container. A tired yawn escaped her and she rose to her feet. The brunette stretched for a moment.

"Bed Tenten." She spoke in third person. "Yes I think so."

She headed towards her bedroom or rather the bedroom she shared with Temari. It would be a pretty lonely night she decided. The brown-eyed female crawled under her covers and sunk underneath them. A satisfied sigh escaped her because there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed.

"There is only one thing missing."

She looked to Temari's side of the bed. She had chosen the right side of the bed as hers and it was just so. Tenten then turned back around sleep would be coming for her soon. Her eyes were starting to get droopy and it would be all over. However someone just didn't want her to sleep just yet because the phone on her night table was ringing and she was immediately up.

"Goddamn that shit is really loud." She decided.

She reached over for the phone and spoke in a tired tone. "H-Hello,"

"Ten-chan," she heard Ino's voice on the other end of the line and she seemed to be completely on edge. It startled the brunette to put it lightly. Tenten was up in an instant. This was her best friend of course she wanted to know what was going on.

"Ino, what's wrong? You sound so upset."

"Ten, I need your help. Please say you aren't busy right now."

Tenten shook her head. She was never too busy for her best friend even if she was pretty tired. She would do whatever she could to help her because she knew that the blue-eyed female would do the same for her if she needed her.

"I' am never busy for you Ino you know that. Now talk to me, is it Ryu-kun?"

"No he's fine, it's Naruto. He was hurt at work and is in the hospital. I don't want to bring Ryu with me to the hospital you know how they make me really nervous and besides he's too young." She rationalized as best as she could despite how concerned she was for her husband's well-being. Ino tended to ramble on when she was nervous. Tenten had a good idea of where she was heading next.

"Ino, calm down it's going to be alright. I can come over and stay with Ryu-kun. You need to go be with Naruto right now. Is it really bad?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know yet but please come over as soon as you can."

"Sure thing, you got it Ino. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Ten you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Hey," she smiled. "What are best friends for?"

Ino felt herself smile back Tenten was indeed her best friend and she knew she could count on her for anything. "You're right."

"Okay I'll be right there. See you soon."

Tenten wasted no time in throwing some clothes back on, grabbing her keys and bag then headed out of her apartment. She was needed and nothing else mattered right now.

"It does also give me a chance to spend more time with Ryu-kun."

He was after all her godson and she did want to be able to see him more. She wished it wasn't under the circumstances of Naruto being hurt and in the hospital but this did open up the chance for her to spend time with the little blond boy. When she made it to Ino's house she found the blonde pacing nervously with her son in her arms.

"Ah, Tenten-chan you came."

"Yeah I told you I would hurry."

Ino nodded then turned to her son. She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back okay Ryu-kun, daddy needs me right now but Auntie Tenten is going to stay with you. Be a good boy."

She then handed him over to the brown-eyed female.

"I have everything you need, diapers, formula; um…" she stopped to think. "Pacifiers, and…"

"Ino," Tenten interrupted with a smile. "It's okay Ryu-kun and I will be fine."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure you'll be okay, but still if anything you can call me."

"Sure but right now you need to be with your knucklehead husband and make sure that he's okay. You know how hopeless he is without you."

Ino chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be fine he's too hardheaded to die on me. Ok," she stopped and kissed her child once more. "I'm off, bye Ryu-kun; please don't give Auntie Tenten too hard of a time."

She then bid farewell to her soon and best friend and was gone leaving the two of them alone. Tenten then looked down at the bright-eyed child.

"Okay Ryu-kun I guess it's just you and me, huh?" she smiled.

Almost instantly a look of discomfort covered the boy's face and he wailed. Tenten shot back nervously.

"Ah-hah," she laughed. "No worries I'm sure we'll be fine."


End file.
